kochishimarufandomcom-20200214-history
Bandits (Chapter)
Chapter 5 Bandits Every second, batches of men appeared on another branch, each of them with different weapons and armor. Some of them had light swords, some had axes, some had daggers, some had maces, and so on and so on. Then without any words, a bandit jumped down and was charging towards Misheku with two light blades on his hand. He slashed with lightning-speed, but not a single blow landed since Misheku was an expert swordsman, and could parry efficiently with good timing. From behind, another bandit came with a huge double-edged sword. He charged towards Kochishimaru and Vithiriod, but Misheku was too busy to help. The moment the guy was planning to swing his sword, a thunderbolt flashed and a bolt hit the bandit. It was Thesukio. “How were you able to appear like this out of nowhere?” Kochishimaru asked. “It’s logic,” Vithiriod said. “Lightning is even faster than sound, so he can use his lightning energy to transport, or rather teleport, to desired locations.” “Close, but not quite,” Thesukio said. “I can’t teleport anywhere, the limit is a kilometer, and I can’t use it so often, it tires me out for traveling in such speed. Even now, I’m about to throw up….” A bandit from above shot an arrow towards Thesukio. Vithiriod immediately deflected it with a dagger. When the archers knew that their only protection from arrows was using daggers they all shot arrows at the same time. Vithiriod couldn’t stop a storm of arrows with only 4 daggers left. Oroku and Senko appeared out of nowhere this time and all the arrows automatically got deflected. “Now how did you appear out of nowhere?” Kochishimaru asked. “Logic,” Vithiriod said. “Those two can use wind, and they traveled via air and arrived here. “What about the deflection of all those arrows?” Kochishimaru asked. “WIND!” Vithiriod replied, irritated by Kochishimaru’s brain. “And?” Kochishimaru said. “HE USED WIND TO PUSH THE ARROWS AWAY!” He shouted angrily. “Oh,” Kochishimaru reacted. Two bandits with heavy axes immediately jumped down and charged towards the group, then slowly, more and more started coming. “That’s it, we’re dead.” Vithiriod said. “Reinforcements!” A voice shouted from east. A brigade of men came to the battlefield and fought with the bandits that had jumped down. While the bandits were focusing on them, Thesukio saw his chance. He clapped his hands together and called out: “Bolt Tower!” A bolt blasted from underground and hit a batch of bandits. They all fell to the ground. Although, they weren’t dead yet, but couldn’t move. “Maybe my fire powers are weak, since I can only blaze something and create a small fire, but wood increases the flames!” Thesukio said, his hands still clapped together. “Sparking Flame Ignitation!” A branch that another batch of bandits were standing on burned, and that group fell down too, but they immediately stood up and ran towards Thesukio. “Charging bolts!” Thesukio called out. He defeated that batch bandits with more lightning. Soon, the men who came as reinforcements had knocked out 1/3 of all of the bandits. “Impressive,” Goshou said. “I suppose this will be the end to our fight. We weren’t able to get those valuable emeralds from you guys, but we will meet again and I will get my revenge.” “Revenge for what?” One of the men asked. “You didn’t kill yourselves, but fought. I wanted you to kill yourselves, but you didn’t obey.” Everyone was shocked by Goshou’s weird child-ish attitude. “Now, retreat!” He shouted to his men. The bandits all ran off, and disappeared. “Stop whatever you’re doing, the competition is over!” Mothero’s voice could be heard saying that. “Everyone, come back to the place we started.” Everyone was there now. “Okay, show me the amount of emeralds!” After everybody was done, he announced the winner: “Vithiriod and Kochishimaru!” The two of them were shocked. “Here’s a trophy for winning this.” Mothero said. He handed out a round big shiny emerald that had carvings on it: BEGINNER’S LUCK Category:Chapter